In UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) networks, for the purpose of improving spectral efficiency and further improving data rates, by adopting HSDPA (High Speed Downlink Packet Access) and HSUPA (High Speed Uplink Packet Access), it is performed exploiting maximum features of the system based on W-CDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access). For the UMTS network, for the purpose of further increasing high-speed data rates, providing low delay and the like, Long Term Evolution (LTE) has been studied.
In the 3G system, a fixed band of 5 MHz is substantially used, and it is possible to achieve transmission rates of approximately maximum 2 Mbps in downlink. Meanwhile, in the LTE-scheme system, using variable bands ranging from 1.4 MHz to 20 MHz, it is possible to achieve transmission rates of maximum 300 Mbps in downlink and about 75 Mbps in uplink. Further, in the UMTS network, for the purpose of further increasing the wide-band and high speed, successor systems to LTE have been studied (for example, LTE Advanced (LTE-A)). For example, in LTE-A, it is scheduled to increase 20 MHz that is the maximum system band in LTE specifications to about 100 MHz.
Meanwhile, in LTE-scheme system, MIMO (Multi Input Multi Output) systems are proposed as radio communication techniques for transmitting and receiving data using a plurality of antennas and improving a data rate (spectral efficiency) (for example, see Non-patent Document 1). In the MIMO systems, the transmitter/receiver is provided with a plurality of transmission/reception antennas, and simultaneously transmits different transmission information sequences from different transmission antennas. Meanwhile, the receiver (mobile station apparatus UE) side exploits the fact that different fading variations occur in between transmission and reception antennas, and divides the simultaneously-transmitted information sequences to detect, and it is thereby possible to increase the data rate (spectral efficiency).
In the LTE-scheme system, specified are Single User MIMO (SU-MIMO) transmission in which transmission information sequences simultaneously transmitted from different transmission antennas are all for the same user and Multiple User MIMO (MU-MIMO) transmission in which the transmission information sequences are for different users. In the SU-MIMO transmission and MU-MIMO transmission, the mobile station apparatus UE side selects an optimal PMI (Precoding Matrix Indicator) from a codebook that defines a plurality of phase/amplitude control amounts (precoding matrixes (precoding weights)) to set on antennas of a base station apparatus eNode B and PMIS associated with the precoding matrixes, and transmits the PMI as channel information (CSI: Channel State Information) to the base station apparatus eNode B as feedback. The base station apparatus eNode B side performs precoding on each transmission antenna based on the PMI that is transmitted from the mobile station apparatus UE as feedback, and transmits transmission information sequences.